Don't Touch My Sugar
by henamjun
Summary: Author : henamjun Cast : -Min Yoongi a.k.a SUGA -Park Jimin a.k.a JIMIN -Kim Namjoon a.k.a RAPMONSTER Rating : M *AHAHAHAHA* Genre : NC 21 don't be silent reader RnR, kritik dan masukan sangat diperlukan, aku newbie.-. ini salah satu ff dari sekian ff ancurku yang berhasil diselesaikan :') terharu, 4tahun sudah selama mau nulis cerita pasti gaada yg kelar lol enjoy


"setelah aku menyelesaikan ini semua pijitin aku ya!"

"setelah aku memijitmu lalu apa lagi? Membersihkan kamarmu dan mencuci piring didapur?"

"ah boleh juga, ide bagus"

"errrr"

"hahahaha"

"diamlah"

"jangan memerintahku, hari ini hanya aku yg boleh memerintahmu"

"semakin tua kau semakin menyebalkan hyung"

"ya! Ap-"

"dan rasa cinta ini juga semakin menyebalkan, selalu saja bertambah tiap hari,jam,menit bahkan detik. Aku sangat mencintaimu Min Yoongi"

'/'

DON'T TOUCH MY SUGAR!

Sudah setengah jam lebih seorang lelaki duduk dengan gelisah disebuah halte, tidak, ia tidak sedang akan menaiki bus untuk menuju suatu tempat, ia sedang menunggu, ya menunggu. Ini bukan kali pertamanya ia menunggu seperti ini, lelaki bernama Park Jimin ini sedang menunggu kekasih gula nya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Min Yoongi, yaah atau panggil saja suga, nama yg cocok untuk lelaki manis sepertinya haha.

'Drrrtt drrttt' Jimin segera menatap layar handphone yg sedari tadi digenggamnya, ia menerima sebuah pesan dari kekasihnya "err apalagi" gumamnya smebari membuka pesan dari suga

'Jimin? Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini, aku harus segera menyelesaikan skripsi ku, ini sangatlah banyak dan harus kuserahkan dosen besok pagi, maaf...tidak apa-apa kan?'

Jimin mendesah panjang setelah membaca pesan singkat dari kekasihnya itu, yaah tapi apa boleh buat ia tidak bisa menghalangi kekasihnya itu kalau sudah dengan urusan pendidikannya, ya memang sudah harus seperti itu, dia harus mengerti dan dewasa. Walau umurnya dengan Suga terpaut 2 tahun...ya Jimin memang lebih muda dari suga.

Jimin memutuskan untuk bersantai dicafe dekat halte ia menunggu kedatangan suga, ia memesan Caramel Macchiato dan sepotong cheesecake favoritnya, ia menyeruput minumannya dan mengotak-atik telepon genggamnya itu. Akan membalas pesan suga yg tadi hanya ia baca.

Jari-jarinya dengan cepat mengetik kalimat-kalimat pada ponselnya, hingga jarinya tiba-tiba berhenti dari aktifitas olahraga jari diponselnya, Ia dapat merasakan ngilu didalam dadanya, di hatinya lebih tepatnya. Matanya tertuju pada meja cafe dipojok yg dapat ia lihat dengan jelas siapa yg mendudukinya, kekasihnya...bersama pria lain. Ia berusaha menahan emosinya yg meluap dan memegang dadanya yg terasa ngilu itu, ia menghirup udara dengan rakus dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan, mencoba merilexkan dirinya. Ia mendongakan kepalanya, berusaha melihat wajah pria yang sedang bersama kekasihnya itu "Kim Namjoon..." lirihnya pelan, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat dan giginya pun tergertak, ia benar-benar dapat merasakan rasa ngilu itu benar-benar meremas kuat ulu hatinya. Ya, Kim Namjoon, pria itu adalah teman suga sekaligus first love suga saat ia masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama. Matanya tidak beranjak dari dua orang yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya itu, ia melihat namjoon mengeluarkan bungkusan atau lebih tepatnya kado dan menyerahkan kepada suga, tangannya mengusap bahu suga dan tersenyum manis kepadanya yang disambut genggaman tangan oleh suga, entah bagaimana ekspresi suga saat ini, tapi jimin bisa tahu kalau suga pasti sedang membalas senyuman namjoon.

Pesan yg akan ia kirimkan kepada suga ia hapus seluruhnya, ia mengetikkan kalimat baru pada ponselnya itu, cukup sudah ia menyaksikan adegan seperti itu.

'hyung, kau sedang dimana?' jimin menekan tombol send pada handphone nya itu kepada contac name "my sweety 3"

Drrrtt drrtttt, tak sampai satu menit, ia mendapat balasan dari suga

'tentu saja dirumah bodoh! Kan sudah ku bilang aku harus segera menyelesaikan skripsiku'

Hatinya semakin terasa ngilu dan sakit, tega-teganya sang kekasih yg sangat ia cintai membohonginya, selama 5 tahun 7 bulan hubungan mereka terjalin suga tidak pernah membohonginya, hanya jika sedang bercanda saja atau akan memberikan kejutan dihari ulangtahun nya atau anniversary mereka.

Ia membalas pesan suga dengan cepat dan menekan abjad dilayar touchscreen dengan tenaganya 'kau pasti sangat sibuk hyung, beristirahatlah dengan cukup setelah skripsimu selesai, atau kau perlu membalikkan badanmu dan melambaikan tangan kepadaku terlebih dahulu J'

Ia dapat melihat punggung suga menegang setelah ia mengirimkan pesannya itu kepada suga, suga yang mengerti apa maksud jimin segera membalikan badannya dan melihat jimin tersenyum getir menatapnya.

"jimin..." suga segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, bersiap menggerakkan kakinya mendekati jimin

"berhenti" jimin terlebih dahulu berdiri, mencegah suga untuk lebih mendekat.

"duduklah, lanjutkan kegiatanmu dengan pria itu dan jangan mengikutiku, atau jangan menemuiku hyung, lakukan semaumu, lanjutkan kebohonganmu."

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari cafe itu, meninggalkan suga yg masih berdiri ditempatnya, ia merasakan matanya memanas. Namjoon yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa membisu, ia dapat melihat jelas badan suga mulai bergetar dan terdengar isakan pelan dari suga.

Setelah sampai dikediamannya yang sederhana itu, jimin merebahkan badannya asal pada kasur empuknya, mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat, ia masih merasakan ngilu pada hatinya tidak bisa hilang dan terasa benar-benar menyiksanya. Ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membersihkan dirinya, yah mungkin ini bisa menenangkan hatinya.

TING TONG

TING TONG

Jimin yang baru saja memakai boxernya segera menuju pintu membukakakan untuk tamunya itu. Baru ia membukanya, ia sudah akan menutupnya lagi dan ditahan oleh tamunya itu.

"jimin, please..."

"pulangalah"

"kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku jimin"

"tanpa kau jelaskan, aku sudah menyaksikannya secara langsung hyung, tentu aku sudah tau"

"kau salah paham jimin, tolonglah dengarkan aku..."

Suga segera masuk dan menutup pintu rumah jimin, memeluk jimin dengan erat yang tidak dibalas oleh jimin, ia terdiam, hatinya masih sakit.

"maafkan aku telah berbohong padamu, aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan namjoon, ak-"

"ya, tidak ada apa-apa. Apa tanganmu tadi terasa hangat menggenggam tangan namjoon, hyung?"

"bukan sep-"

"jika kau masih membahas namjoon itu, pulanglah."

Suga melepaskan pelukannya kepada jimin, ia menurunkan ransel yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan bungkusan kado dari dalamnya, kado yang sama saat dicafe tadi.

"jangan memotong pembicaraanku dulu"

"aku memesan ini dari namjoon, ini untukmu, sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan kejutan kecil untukmu malam ini, maaf aku sudah mengerjaimu kemarin dihari ulang tahunmu dan maaf untuk membohongi mu tadi, tapi sungguh! Aku hanya mencintaimu, tidak ada yang lain Jimin" jimin terpaku mendengar penjelasan suga, ia merasa sangat bodoh dan kekanakkan, tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya sendiri. Ia langsung memeluk lelaki kecil nan manis didepannya itu dengan sangat erat, menelupkan kepalanya dileher suga dan memejamkan matanya.

Suasana sudah mulai mencair, keduanya kini diruang tengah dengan jimin berselonjor dipaha suga sebagai bantalnya, mereka sedang bersantai setelah Jimin meminta Suga untuk menginap dirumahnya. Pandangannya tidak fokus pada televisi yang memutar film dihadapannya, ia terus saja memandangi wajah manis suga dari bawah, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum khasnya. Suga yang merasa diperhatikan oleh sepasang mata berdehem kecil dan menggerakkan pahanya sehingga kepala yang bersandar disana terjatuh dilantai cukup keras.

"ya! Hyung!" sang empunya mengelus-elus kepalanya yang membentur lantai sembari menatap memelas kepada suga.

"pfftt siapa suruh memandangiku seperti itu, kau bisa diabetes jika terlalu lama memandangi wajah manisku"

"kau sangat percaya diri ternyata hyung ckckck, sakit nih"

"manja sekali kau, biasanya terbentur beton saja kau kuat tuh haha, kemarikan kepalamu"

Suga meraih kepala jimin dan mengusapnya pelan, mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya itu sesekali, hingga tangannya tertahan oleh tangan kekasihnya itu, pandangan mereka bertemu, jimin sang kekasih memandangnya dengan lekat dan mulai mempersempit jarak keduanya.

"hyung...tahukah kau kemarin adalah hari ulang tahunku yang keberapa?" jimin mengelus tangan suga lembut, tetap dengan tatapannya dimata suga, hingga membuat suga gugup dibuatnya, tatapan itu, tatapan yang selalu membuat suga tidak bisa berkutik.

"e-eh...d..dua puluh satu, kenapa?hngg" keringat dingin menetes dari pelipis suga, membasahi poni dirambut coklatnya itu, terlihat cute...dan sexy dimata jimin.

Jimin mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga suga, membisikkan sesuatu disana "aku menunggu hadiah 'special' darimu hyung, aku menginginkanmu menjadi milikku seutuhnya, menyentuhmu..." dan mengecup pelan telinga suga, kemudian menjilatnya.

"e-eh...jim-jiminh" suga menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan sensasi aneh saat telingannya tersentuh daging kenyal nan basah milik jimin, selama 5tahun hubungan mereka terjalin, suga sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, kalau boleh jujur, bukan hanya jimin yang menunggu hal seperti ini em...dia juga, hanya saja ia lebih bisa mengontrol dan terliha cuek kala jimin selalu memancingnya akan hal seperti ini. Namun kini jimin sudah cukup umur dan saat yang jimin-ah mereka-tunggu akhirnya datang.

"aku mencintaimu hyung, hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu, camkan itu" jimin menarik dagu suga perlahan, menempelkan bibir kissablenya pada plump milik suga, menciumnya dengan lembut dan mulai melumatnya perlahan, manis, itu yang jimin rasakan.

Kedua tangannya menuntun tangan suga untuk melingkarkan ke lehernya, sementara itu tangannya sendiri menekan tengkuk suga untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidahnya kini ia julurkan dan mengetuk-ngetuk bibir suga, meminta akses lebih.

Mengerti dengan itu, suga membuka bibirnya sehingga lidah jimin kini menelusup kedalam gua hangatnya itu, mengabsen segala sesuatu didalamnya, mempertemukan daging kenyal miliknya dengan milik suga, saling membelit dan bertukar saliva disana. Sementara itu tangannya kini sudah menelusup didalam kaos putih kekasihnya, mengelus perut rata suga dan mencari-cari gundukan didada suga yang kemudian ia pilin dengan pelan. Membuat sang empunya hanya bisa mendesah tertahan disela-sela ciuman mereka.

"mmmmphhh"

Tidak ingin menyiakan untuk mendengar desahan sexy kekasihnya, ia melepas ciumannya hingga terbentuk jembatan saliva dikedua bibir mereka, yang entah saliva milik siapa. Ia melepaskan kaos suga yang sebenarnya mengganggu itu, mencium leher suga dengan jemarinya yang menari leluasa diatas nipple suga, jilatan dan hisapan dileher suga menampakkan warna kontras dengan kulit putih susu suga, menghujani tanda tanda seperti itu dileher kekasihnya yaah atau biasa disebut kissmark, menunjukkan bahwa suga hanya miliknya seorang.

"jiminnhhh" desahan lolos kembali dari bibir suga disertai tangannya yang meremas kuat rambut lelaki berkulit tan itu, merasakan sensasi yang baru pertama ia rasakan itu, keringat dingin semakin deras bercucuran saat jimin menurunkan ciumannya ke arah gundukan pink kecoklatan diatas dadanya, mengecup gundukan itu, kemudian menjilat dan menghisapnya, tangan jimin tetap memilin gundukan lainnya didada suga.

Beberapa detik jimin melepaskan aktivitasnya itu yang disambut tatapan 'ke-na-pa?' dari kekasih gulanya itu, ia menyeringai , menggendong tubuh kekasihnya yang ringan-baginya- itu ala bridal menuju kamarnya, merebahkan tubuh itu dikasurnya dan menarik zipper pada celana suga, menurunkan celana itu dan celana dalam kekasihnya, membuangnya sembarang tempat, dan menatap tubuh 'polos' dihadapannya itu.

Sementara yang menjadi objek tatapannya itu merasakan wajahnya memanas hingga memunculkan semburat merah dikedua pipi dan telinganya, refleks menutup sesuatu yang sudah menegang dibawah dengan kedua tangannya.

Jimin yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu hanya bisa tertawa geli "hyung, kenapa ditutupi seperti itu? Tanganmu menghalangi pemandangan terindah yang pernah aku lihat hyung" jimin menggoda kekasihnya itu, sembari tangannya dengan gerakan pelan melucuti pakaiannya sendiri hingga ia full naked seperti kekasihnya itu.

Wajah manis suga semakin memerah dibuatnya, ia memalingkan wajahnya berusaha tidak menatap jimin "y-yaa! Jangan me-menatapku seperti itu bodoh!"

Jimin menyeringai melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, ia mulai menaiki kasurnya dan menindih tubuh mungil itu, mempertemukan little jimin dengan little suga, menggesekkan keduanya pelan membuatnya semakin menegang. Ia kembali mencium bibir plump itu, menyesapnya hingga bibir itu membengkak. Tangannya menggerayangi tubuh suga dan terhenti pada selangkangan kekasihnya itu, mengelus paha dalam suga dengan lembut hingga pangkalnya, mengelus dan menggenggam little suga yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan baginya. "ahhmmm jimmhh inn" desah sang empunya, ia merasakan badannya bagai tersengat listrik merasakan genggaman hangat itu.

Suga melepas pagutan bibirnya dengan suga, mengecup bagian-bagian tubuh suga, hingga wajahnya kini sejajar dengan selangkangan suga, ia lebarkan kedua paha kekasihnya, hingga terlihat dengan jelas lubang pink sempit itu berkedut. Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat dan menusuk-nusuk hole suga dan mengocok pelan junior suga yang sudah benar-benar tegang dan mengeras karena ulahnya. Lidahnya yang menari dipermukaan holenya kini ia ganti dengan jari telunjukknya yang ia masukkan perlahan dilubang sempit itu "akkhhh smpphh jiminhhh" jimin menyeringai mendengar desahan kekasihnya yang terus menyebutkan namanya itu, memasukkan lebih dalam jarinya dalam lubang sempit itu hingga seluruhnya, disambut dengan badan suga yang menggelinjang. Ia menggerakkan jari-jarinya disana, menambah satu jarinya lagi pada lubang sempit suga "aakhhhshhaakithhh" suga meremas kuat sprei putih itu saat kedua jemari jimin melakukan gerakan menggunting didalam lubangnya, bermaksud melakukan pemanasan agar suga tidak merasakan sakit yang mendalam saat bagian inti dimulai.

Mendengar rintihan suga, jimin segera melesakkan junior suga kedalam gua hangatnya, menghisap kepala junior suga dan memainkan lidahnya dengan lihai dilubang kencing suga, mengecupnya sesekali dan memasukkan junior imut itu full didalam mulutnya, melakukan gerakan naik turun pada kepalanya hingga junior imut itu in –out digua hangatnya,

"ahhhshh hmmhhh jim-aahh" suga mendesah tak karuan, ia benar-benar dibuat melayang oleh aktifitas jemari dan gua hangat jimin pada bagian bawahnya. Jimin merasakan bibirnya bergetar merasakan junior suga yang berkedut dan membengkak didalam mulutnya, ia mengetahui cairan cinta itu akan menyembur, dengan segera ia mendorong kepalanya agar junior suga full masuk dikerongkongannya "jimhhhsh-aaakhhhh" cairan itu tertembak hingga beberapa kali didalam rongga mulut jimin, tanpa rasa jijik ia menelan dan membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan itu pada junior kekasihnya, menatap kekasihnya yang nampak lemas itu.

Dengan segera suga memposisikan juniornya yang em berukuran jumbo itu pada rectum lubang suga, menggesek-menekan nekan ujung juniornya pada rectum itu, tubuhnya menunduk mengecup berulang kali plump favoritnya itu "hyung ini akan sedikit sakit, cakarlah punggungku jika kau sudah tidak kuat lagi, geng-"

"cepat lakukan, aku mempercayaimu" suga memotong pembicaraan jimin, jemarinya menggenggam lengan jimin erat, menatap kedua manik hitam milik kekasihnya yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"hngkkhh" detik berikutnya suga memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya erat, menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk melampiaskan rasa yang teramat sakit saat ujung junior jimin mulai memasuki dirinya, rasanya seperti...

"tahanlah hyung, ini akan menyakit- aahhhh"

"AKKHHNGGHH-"

Terbelah menjadi dua, ya, rasanya seperti tubuhnya dibelah menjadi dua, benar-benar sakit, kejantanann jimin kini sudah masuk sepenuhnya didalam dirinya, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar menyatu dengan kekasihnya.

Jimin merasakan perih pada lengan kanannya saat suga meremas dengan kuat hingga kuku suga menusuk lengannya, tapi ia yakin rasa sakit itu tak seberapa dibanding rasa sakit yang suga alami, ia lihat kedua sudut mata kekasihnya itu mulai digenangi air mata, ia mencoba untuk merengkuh tubuh suga kepelukannya dan menenangkan kekasihnya itu, sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit dan membiasakan 'dirinya' didalam suga, tapi...ah sial!

"ahhhhhhh" suga mendesah keras saat pergerakan jimin ternyata membuat dirinya lebih masuk didalamnya, menyentuh titik kenikmatan suga.

"bbherr-hmmhh gerhh aklaahh" refleks suga mengalungkan kedua tangannya keleher jimin, menatap manik jimin disela-sela desahannya itu.

Dengan otomatis jimin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, membuatnya mendesah bersahutan dengan suga saat dinding lubang sempit suga terasa memijitnya dengan kuat.

"aahhshhh kauhh sangathh sempithh hyungg"

"ahh ahhhh morehh ahh fuckkhh me moreehhh"

Jimin kini benar-benar menindih suga dibawahnya, suga merasakan tubuh atletis kekasihnya itu benar-benar ia topang, ia juga dapat merasakan kedua nipplenya yang bergesekan dengan dada jimin dan oh tentunya little suga yang bergesekan dengan perut berabs kekasihnya. Tangannya yang masih ia kalungkan pada leher jimin kini mendorong tengkuk jimin, menyatukan kedua bibir mereka, menjilati bibir kissable kekasihnya itu, melumatnya,menggigit perlahan dan menghisap dengan kuat candunya itu.

"mmhhpphhnhgh ppphhhmgg"

Desahnya tertahan saat titik kenikmatannya tersentuh berkali kali oleh ujung junior jimin, ia memejamkan kedua matanya, sudah tidak ada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan lagi, kini hanya kenikmatan yang menyelimuti dirinya, kenikmatan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan, kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh orang yang paling ia sayangi, kekasih muda nya itu.

Suga merasakan juniornya berkedut disela-sela gesekannya dengan perut jimin, berkedut dan membesar.

Suga melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan jimin, menatap kedua mata jimin dengan racauannya yang makin membuatnya terlihat semakin ah sangat sangat sexy dimata jimin (oke mungkin dimata saya juga, oke saya gak kuat, panggil rapmonster-salah- cepaatt!)

"akhh akkhh akhhhh" desah suga seirama dengan tubuhnya yang dihentakkan beberapa kali oleh jimin, lagi-lagi sweetspot itu menjadi sasaran, membuat suga sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"jimmhh- ahhhshh parrhhkkhh jimmhhinnn" ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kembali meraup bibir jimin, memulai ciuman kacau yang diimbangi dengan jimin.

"mmmmhhh" beberapa lumatan ia daratkan dibibir jimin setelah suga melepaskan pagutan kacau itu.

"jimmhh-innhh akkh hmhh inginnhh kehluuuarghhh" jimin merasakan juniornya benar-benar teremas oleh dinding hole suga yang menyempit, memijat-mijat junior jimin. Diperutnya ia juga bisa merasakan little suga sudah berkedut dengan cepat disana, menyundul-nyundul permukaan perutnya.

"jimmhh-AKKHHHH" cairan cinta suga kini sudah membasahi perut jimin dan perutnya sendiri, ia telah klimaks dan merasakan badannya benar benar lemas, ia melihat jimin yang mulai menghentakan miliknya hingga badan atletis itu menegang diatas tubuh suga, memejamkan matanya erat desahan panjang lolos dari bibir kissable itu.

Hangat

Itu yang kini suga rasakan dalam dirinya saat cairan cinta milik jimin tertembak beberapa kali didalam holenya, memenuhi hole sempit itu hingga beberapa dari cairan itu mengalir dibelahan butt suga.

Jimin ambruk diatas tubuhnya, memeluknya erat dan menyimpan wajah tampannya diperpotongan leher suga, menghirup aroma wangi khas bayi disana, aroma alami suga yang benar-benar memabukkan jmin.

"uhh kau berat bodoh" jimin berusaha mendorong badan diatasnya itu untuk segera turun dari tubuh mungilnya, sedangkan sang empunya tubuh itu menyeringai ditengah-tengah nafas tidak beraturannya, merebahkan dirinya disamping tubuh mungil itu, menarik si mungil dipelukannya, mengecup puncak kepala si mungil dan mengelus surai coklat itu

Suga yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum didalam pelukan kekasihnya itu, lelaki yang lebih muda darinya, candunya, yang membuatnya jatuh hati, dia jadi terkekeh sendiri mengingat jimin yang pada saat itu masih berusia 16 tahun menyatakan cinta padanya diatas rumah pohon yang dibuat jimin untuknya, ia membayangkan betapa lucunya wajah jimin yang bercucuran keringat dingin dan terbata-bata saat itu.

Jimin yang menyadari kekehan kekasihnya itu, sontak memundurkan badannya dan memandangi suga penuh tanya.

"jiminie~"

"hm?"

"apa kau pernah berfikiran untuk meninggalkanku?"

"hyu-"

"kali ini kumohon katakanlah dari hatimu yang terdalam"

"hei pendek, tanpa kau minta pun setiap aku denganmu apapun yang kukatakan, apapun yang kulakukan selalu berasal dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam Min Yoongi"

"ya! Kau juga pe-"

"kau itu menyebalkan hyung, pemarah, cengeng, jahil, dan kau tahu? Sangat banyak wanita dan uke diluar sana yang memohon unuk diterima cintanya, yaah kau tahu sendiri kekasihmu ini memang tampan tiada tanding "

Suga yang mendengar celotehan narsis kekasihnya itu memajukan bibir bawahnya yang ah makin menambah keimutan dari wajahnya, tangannya bersiap untuk memukul kepala jimin yang cekikikan melihat ekspresi imut kekasihnya. Tangannya menahan tangan mungil suga yang akan mendarat dikepalanya, membuat pemilik tangan mungil itu menyipitkan matanya dengan pandangan kau-benar-benar-ingin-mati-jimin.

"tapi hyung, jangankan berfikiran meninggalkanmu, mendiamkanmu hanya untuk beberapa menit saja sudah membuatku gila"

"tsh! pembohong"

"bukannya itu kau?"

"YA!"

"haha mian :p"

"..."

Suga yang merajuk dengan pout dibibirnya terlihat sangat ah mungkin ini sudah overload imutnya, jimin terkekeh sembari mencubit pelan bibir plump itu, dikecupnya berkali-kali hingga suga tersenyum dibuatnya, dipeluknya erat tubuh kekasihnya itu, yang benar-benar ia cintai, ya sangat.

"hmm aku rasa tubuhmu perlu dibersihkan hyung"

"kau juga"

"ah, let's take a bath together hyung" ucap jimin dengan cengiran menggodanya, bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menarik suga dalam gendongan bridalnya.

"just take a bath? Hmm are you sure?"

"so? You want another hyung? Ah okay okay, with my pleasure"

"tck pervert"

"but you like it right?"

"no...i like you more babo"

"i love you"

"i love you, forever, i don't care, i'll marry you Min Yoongi"

"ya! Call me hyung -/- "

"up to you, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu hyung, menaruh rasa padamu, karna hanya aku yang ditakdirkan untukmu"

Jimin menyatukan bibirnya dengan plump kekasihnya, dan suga digendongan jimin yang berjalan memasuki kamar mandi, membersihkan diri mereka ah tidak hanya membersihkan diri mungkin.

The best gift ever for park jimin, maybe for min yoongi too.


End file.
